Scout Rusilan Armour
Created by The Tecna Cusick Union, Scout Rusilan Armour is said to be the best of its kind, a testament to the Industries skill in weapons and armour. It was designed for scouting uses, as it is made out of a light weight metal that offers light protection against light bullets and melee weapons. History Creation Scout Rusilan Armour was created at the time the Rusilan Technocracy most needed it. This was the time in which this new nation was just formed, giving way to new ideas and prospects. However, these new ideas, and new ways of living earned the distrust of many of the other neighboring nations. As such, the Rusilan Technocracy needed new weapons and armour in which to arm their fledging army. Over the next few years, the now powerful Cusick Industries sought to satisfy these new demands for weapons and armour, and begun to create Scout Rusilan Armour for such a purpose. This new armour was very much needed, as the old types were far to cumbersome to be used for scouting purposes, forcing scouts to have no armour at all during a large scale battle. However, in the creation of this armour type, the industry had several problems in which to solve. It had to be light, and it also had to protect the user during a battle. Use Scout Rusilan Armour has been tested in the fires of battle many times, but mainly it has been used in the most recent war with the Julos Khanate. Various companies of men were ordered to undergo several missions into Julos territory wearing the armour, with the objective of scouting out routes for the Rusilan Airships to take. In the several skirmishes that these men underwent, the Scout Rusilan Armour was found to have performed well the campaign. It was noted for its weightlessness, allowing soldiers to cover distances running without getting overly tired. It was also noted for being quite protective against the primitive weapons the Khanate used against them. Overall, the armour was quite useful in combat, and will definitely be in use when the looming war eventually comes to the Technocracy. Use's This armour is mostly used for scouting purpose's during high risk missions to find out enemy positions and undertake raids on the enemy. For this purpose, the armour is extremely light; however it can still protect the user from numerous weapons of war. It can deflect light enemy fire from weapons such as pistols, it can also protect the user from shrapnel, and also melee attacks. Being light, it also means that it is easier for the user to wear and run in; whereas armour like the Standard Rusilan armour would tire you over the course of large amounts of running. Inner Workings Scout Rusilan Armour is made up of a unique metal type that is quite rare inside the confines of this mighty nation. This metal, labeled Rogium (After the founder of Cusick industries) is incredibly light and strong, and is the only reason that the armour actually exists. However, due to the rarity of the metal, this metal is limited to only the creation of the Scout armour, and even then it is used sparingly. Other than Rogium, a good amount of leather is used to help strap the armour on to the user. It is also used to hold on various other attachments, such as: A belt that goes parallel down the shoulder to hold grenade's and other types of ammunition, a slot in which to hold the sheath of a sword, and straps to hold a backpack which can hold numerous things like a heavy weapon. Quotes "Light weight, easy enough to use, good enough" '' -Quote from an unamed soldier'' "How do they run so fast? In armour that bulky?" '' -Quote from a Julos soldier'' "A strange suit of armour, should fit me nicely" '' -Victor Harden 2nd army sergent'' (Add your own!) Trivia *This was created by Cusicks side of things Category:Tecna Cusick Union Category:Collaborative Works Category:Armour Category:Sci fi and Fantasy